answer me
by SachiMalff
Summary: He has a smile that never reaches his eyes yet I feel like I'm absorbed into it. [Hunhan - manxman - 3/...] [SachiMalff]
1. foreword

a **n** s **w** e **r** m **e**

 **...**

 _He has a smile that never reaches his eyes yet I feel like I am absorbed into it._

 **...**

 **Lu Han** :

Siswa tingkat kedua di Heejin High School, berada di kelas II-A, 17 tahun, pindahan dari Wuzhen High School di China, _gay_ , anak tunggal di keluarganya.

 **Oh Sehun** :

Siswa tingkat kedua di Heejin High School, berada di kelas II-A, 17 tahun, mantan pebasket sekolah, _bisexual_ , anak kedua dari dua bersaudara, memiliki satu kakak perempuan bernama Oh Hana.

Other characters:

 **Do Kyungsoo** :

Siswa tingkat kedua di Heejin High School, berada di kelas II-B, 17 tahun, merupakan tetangga Lu Han, teman dekat Lu Han, _gay_ , siswa terpandai di tingkatnya.

 **Kim Jongin** :

Siswa tingkat kedua di Heejin High School, berada di kelas II-A, 17 tahun, merupakan siswa penyandang beasiswa untuk Universitas Seoul, ketua klub dance Heejin High School, pebasket di Heejin High School, memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada Do Kyungsoo, _gay_ , sepupu jauh Park Chanyeol.

 **Byun Baekhyun** :

Siswa tingkat kedua di Heejin High School, berada di kelas II-A, 17 tahun, memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada ketua basket di Heejin High School—Park Chanyeol, anggota klub musik, berteman dekat dengan Kim Minseok dan Lu Han, _gay_.

 **Kim Minseok** :

Siswa tingkat kedua di Heejin High School, berada di kelas II-A, 17 tahun, berteman dekat dengan Byun Baekhyun dan Lu Han, anggota klub sepak bola, _gay_.

 **Bae Juhyun** :

Siswa tingkat kedua di Heejin High School, berada di kelas II-C, 17 tahun, memiliki kedekatan dengan Oh Sehun di masa lalu, keadaan dan keberadaan masih tidak diketahui, sepupu Do Kyungsoo.

 _ **Other characters will be added later.**_

Minor characters:

 **Kim Junmyeun** :

Guru Filsafat Dasar di Heejin High School, 28 tahun, _straight_ , paman Sehun.

 **Eric Nam** :

Siswa tingkat akhir di Heejin High School, 18 tahun, _biseksual_ , memiliki pacar bernama Solar, memiliki ketertarikan pada Lu Han.

 **Solar** :

Siswa tingkat kedua di Heejin High School, berada di kelas II-B, 17 tahun, _straight_ , memiliki pacar bernama Eric Nam yang berada di tingkat akhir, wanita yang menjadi pelopor _bullying_ pada Lu Han, _homophobia_.

 _ **Other characters will be added later.**_

Warnings : _homophobia, bullying,_ kata-kata kasar, _manxman, typos._


	2. answer me

_**SachiMalff Fanfiction**_

 _Oh Sehun – Lu Han_

 _[ answer me ]_

" _He has a smile that never reaches his eyes yet I feel like I am absorbed into it."_

* * *

Sehun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya, dengan pantulan suara derap langkahnya yang menggema sampai ke ujung. Sesaat ia baru menyadari bahwa hanya ialah siswa yang berjalan di sana, dan sedetik kemudian ia baru ingat bahwa ia sudah telat sepuluh menit dari bel pertama. _Well_ , bukannya ia tak peduli akan keterlambatannya—yang sebenarnya sudah banyak menjadi penyebab utama mengapa ia sering didetensi—tapi karena ia pikir bahwa ia sudah terlanjur terlambat, lalu mengapa harus terburu-buru?

Sambil melepas _earphone_ yang menggantung di kedua telinganya, ia membuka pintu kelasnya pelan. Siluet teman-temannya yang telah duduk rapi di tempat duduk tertangkap oleh manik Sehun tatkala pintu di depannya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

Sebuah dengusan lelah menyambut kedatangan Sehun.

"Kapan kau akan jera oleh detensiku, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun memutar matanya imajiner.

Kim Junmyeun, guru filsafat dasarnya mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk duduk di tempatnya setelah menggumamkan kalimat seperti— _temui aku di ruanganku untuk detensimu_.

Sehun membungkuk dan berjalan menuju ke kursinya di barisan paling belakang, tepat di samping seorang pemuda yang sedang menyeringai.

Sedetik setelah Sehun meletakkan pantatnya di tempat duduknya, orang bernama Kim Jongin, teman sebangkunya, langsung meninju lengannya keras-keras.

Sehun mendengus lelah. "Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan pagiku tenang tanpa ocehanmu, Jongin?"

"Tidak. Lagian aku sedari tadi sudah menunggu kedatanganmu! Dengar, Sehun. Kali ini aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu. Aku berjanji ini yang terakhir kalinya."

"Itu juga yang kauucapkan terakhir kali."

"Tidak, sungguh! Kali ini Kyungsoo ingin bertemu denganku di sebuah tempat, dan aku ingin tahu—"

"Aku kira teman kalian Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun bisa mengulang perkataanku barusan?" Suara guru mereka menggema di dalam kelas, menyela perkataan Jongin. Alis sang guru filsafat terangkat sambil memandang Jongin dan Sehun jenaka.

Sehun mengumpat pelan, sementara Jongin mendengus mencela.

"Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun?"

" _No, Sir_ ," jawab Jongin dan Sehun bersamaan.

Junmyeun menggeleng pelan sembari melanjutkan kalimatnya, meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun yang mau tak mau harus memerhatikannya.

"Hari ini ada seorang murid yang di-transfer dari China." Junmyeun terdiam sesaat karena suara bising murid-muridnya sebelum kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku tahu ini hal aneh karena dia datang di pertengahan semester, namun ia harus mengikuti orangtuanya yang pindah tugas ke Korea. Aku harap kalian semua bersikap baik padanya, dan sebagai wali kelas, aku tidak ingin mendengar kasus _bullying_ atau kasus serupa di sini. Mengerti?"

" _Yes, Sir_."

Junmyeun mengangguk paham, kemudian menepukkan tangannya sekali sebelum bicara kembali. "Baiklah, karena teman baru kalian sudah menunggu di depan pintu, maka bersikaplah baik. Nak, masuklah."

Pintu kelas terbuka perlahan-lahan dan Sehun merasakan semua mata teman-temannya menuju kearah sosok lelaki yang berjalan masuk ke kelas mereka.

Langkahnya terasa begitu ringan dan kecil-kecil, seperti rasanya ia berpikir jika ia salah langkah maka ia akan terjatuh. Dalam langkahnya, tak sekalipun ia mengangkat mukanya, dan itu membuat Sehun mengernyit. Bahkan ketika ia berdiri tepat di samping guru mereka, ia belum mengangkat mukanya. Yang bisa Sehun lihat dari belakang, tempat di mana ia duduk, hanyalah surai cokelat madunya dan postur badannya yang terlihat sangat kecil untuk lelaki seumuran sepertinya. ( _Well,_ benar juga jika ia disandingkan dengan Mark si anak kelas sebelah atau Chanyeol teman sekelasnya.)

"Lu Han, perkenalkan dirimu."

Lelaki bernama Lu Han itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, namun matanya nampak tak fokus. Sehun melihat ia berusaha menghindari mata semua orang yang ada di sana, terlihat jelas dari bagaimana manik hitam itu bergerak gelisah, berusaha menemukan sesuatu _asal bukan tatapan mata mereka_. Entah kenapa, Sehun merasa hal ini aneh. Ia seperti bukan tipe orang yang ingin Sehun anggap sebagai teman, pikirnya.

"Namaku—Lu Han." Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Lu H utarakan, dan ia akhirnya menundukkan pandangannya lagi. "Aku berasal dari Beijing, China dan alasan mengapa aku pindah kesini adalah karena orangtuaku harus pindah kesini."

Hening merajai kelas seketika saat Lu Han berhenti berbicara. Ia seperti sedang memutar otaknya untuk mencari kata yang tepat. Sehun meneliti sosoknya dengan cermat. Dia sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang masih asing dengan bahasa Korea,an karena kalimat sebelumnya ia ucapkan dengan sangat fasih. Lalu mengapa ia harus diam?

"Lu Han?" panggil Junmyeun dengan nada khawatir.

Lu Han meremas tangannya, kemudian mendongak untuk menatap gurunya selama dua detik sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menunduk dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil berkata, "tolong terima aku dengan baik."

Junmyeun tersenyum kikuk setelah Lu Han menegakkan badannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan merasa terbebani atau takut, oke?" Satu anggukan dari Lu Han membuatnya puas. "Kau boleh mengambil buku pelajaranmu di kantorku setelah selesai sekolah. Sekarang kau boleh duduk di samping—siapa ya... Oh, Baekhyun. Kau boleh duduk di samping Baekhyun. Byun, angkat tanganmu sehingga Lu Han bisa melihatmu."

Seorang lelaki dengan surai _brunette_ mengangkat tangannya, dan Lu Han bergegas menuju kearahnya setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada gurunya.

"Oke, anak-anak! Kalian boleh berkenalan dengan Lu Han seusai pelajaran. Sekarang, buka buku kalian halaman seratus sepuluh."

Langkah Lu Han yang sangat hati-hati akhirnya menuntunnya untuk sampai pada bangku di samping Baekhyun berada, tepat dua baris di depan Sehun.

Baekhyun membereskan mejanya yang berantakan dengan buku dan alat tulisnya agar ada cukup ruang untuk Lu Han, dan ketika Lu Han sampai, ia langsung duduk dan mengeluarkan bukunya.

Si lelaki _brunette_ bernama Baekhyun itu tersenyum ketika Lu Han menoleh kearahnya. Ia menyodorkan tangannya dan Lu Han hanya membeku.

"Erm—namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Lu Han masih mengamati tangan Baekhyun dan sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat pandangannya pada wajah Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum. Ragu-ragu, Lu Han menjabat tangan Baekhyun dan mulutnya terbuka.

"Lu Han."

"Hanya Lu Han?" tanya Baekhyun. "Tak ada marga?"

Lu Han menggeleng. "Lu adalah nama margaku. Nama kecilku Han."

Baekhyun membuat gerakan mulut menyerupai O lalu mengangguk paham. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian seorang temannya yang duduk dibelakangnya menepuk punggungnya, mengisyaratkan sesuatu dan Baekhyun akhirnya bicara kembali.

"Ini adalah Kim Jongdae. Kau boleh memanggilnya Jongdae atau Chen, itu adalah nama China-nya karena ia pernah tinggal di sana selama dua tahun."

Lelaki dengan surai hitam legam tersenyum pada Lu Han dan bergumam dalam bahasa Mandarin seperti _ni hao_ dan Lu Han menjabat tangannya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Dan ini adalah Minseok. Kim Minseok."

Seorang lelaki dengan surai ungu menjabat tangannya ramah, menggumamkan sesuatu seperti _semoga kau betah_ yang dijawab Lu Han dengan _terimakasih_.

"Dan yang di belakang sana adalah Jongin, Kim Jongin." Jari telunjuk Baekhyun mengarah kebelakang, di mana Jongin duduk.

"Kai, Baek. KAI! Hanya Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang boleh memanggilku dengan nama asliku!"

Baekhyun memutar mata sementara Lu Han mengamatinya dengan seksama. Ia menelengkan kepalanya kesamping kanan sambil mengamati Jongin yang memberinya tatapan risih.

"Kau—teman Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo?"

Eh?

"Kau kenal Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun dan Jongin secara bersamaan.

Lu Han mengangguk dan beralih menatap Baekhyun. "Dia tetangga baruku."

"Ah, begitu. Dia ada di kelas sebelah dan dia anak yang baik. Hanya nasibnya saja yang jelek kenapa harus selalu ada Jongin yang membuntutinya. Nah, yang di samping Jongin adalah Oh Sehun."

Lu Han mengedarkan pandangannya dari Jongin yang menggerutu karena kalimat Baekhyun pada sosok lelaki di samping Jongin. Beberapa detik tatapan mereka beradu dan Lu Han buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya setelah berkata _hai_.

"Aku... senang bertemu dengan kalian. Mohon bimbing aku," katanya dengan nada gugup dan pelan seraya membungkuk berkali-kali.

Baekhyun yang merasa agak risih memegang pundaknya dan menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Tak usah terlalu formal. Kita kan teman, bukankah begitu?" jawab Baekhyun riang yang diikuti oleh 'ya' dan 'itu benar' dari Minseok dan Jongdae.

Lu Han mengangkat mukanya dan memandang teman-teman barunya.

Satu senyum tercipta dari bibirnya sejak pertama kali ia datang ke Korea.

Sehun merasa hawa dingin menerobos masuk ke kulitnya ketika ia melihatnya. Senyumnya begitu indah, melengkung dengan agung dan pas. Senyum menawan yang membuat siapa saja akan jatuh terpesona. Senyum yang tak pernah menyentuh matanya.

Sorot mata yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

* * *

Hari pertama Lu Han menjadi siswa baru di sekolahan tersebut ia habiskan bersama Baekhyun dan Minseok untuk berkeliling sekolah. Kedua siswa tersebut dengan senang hati memberikan tur panjang untuk Lu Han, memperkenalkan setiap sudut sekolah pada pemuda China tersebut.

"Dan ini adalah lapangan basket di sekolah ini," kata Baekhyun sembari berkacak pinggang, bangga karena mereka telah menyelesaikan satu persatu tempat di seluruh penjuru sekolah. "Memang tidak sebesar yang bisa diharapkan, sih, tapi cukup bagus. Bukankah begitu?"

Lu Han mengangguk dan matanya berkelana kepenjuru lapangan. Sesaat manik matanya tertuju pada para lelaki yang sedang berlatih di sana sambil tertawa dan mendorong satu sama lain.

"Baekhyun." Lu Han memanggil Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa membicarakan sesuatu pada Minseok sambil melihat pemain basket yang ada di sana.

"Ya, Lu Han?"

Lu Han mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk kearah gerombolan siswa di sana. "Mengapa dia ada di sana?"

Baekhyun mengernyit, menajamkan pandangannya, sambil memfokuskan tatapannya pada arah di mana Lu Han menjulurkan jemarinya.

"Siapa? Hoya anak kelas sebelah? Tentu saja ia sedang bermain basket. Dan—oh, kau mengenal Hoya?"

Lu Han menggeleng. "Bukan. Bukan mereka. Tapi dia," katanya sambil mengarahkan kembali jari telunjuknya. Kali ini Baekhyun mendekat kearah Lu Han sehingga ia bisa tahu siapa yang sedang ia tunjuk dan—

"Oh. Apa yang kaumaksud adalah Sehun?" tanyanya sambil memandang Lu Han. "Oh Sehun di kelas kita?"

Lu Han mengangguk pelan dan beralih kembali menatap Sehun di seberang lapangan. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Sehun tidak ikut bermain bersama yang lainnya. Beberapa detik yang lalu ia melihat Jongin, orang yang duduk di samping Sehun ikut dalam tim basket. Ia heran dengan Sehun yang saat ini hanya sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan dengan _earphone_ di kedua telinganya dan sebuah buku tebal di pangkuannya.

"Sehun bukan bagian dari tim," jawab Baekhyun kalem. "Ia sudah berhenti bermain."

"Berhenti?" tanya Lu Han penasaran tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok Sehun.

Minseok berjalan hingga ia berhenti tepat di depan Lu Han, memblok pandangannya dari Sehun hingga Lu Han mengernyit. "Kau tertarik dengannya, ya?" tanya Minseok, mencoba menggoda Lu Han dengan seringaiannya.

Lu Han mendengus dan menyuruh Minseok minggir hingga ia bisa memandang sosok Sehun kembali. "Aku hanya penasaran. Kupikir dia tipe— _well_... Kupikir dia tipe siswa yang sangat terkenal seantero sekolah karena wajahnya dan karena ia adalah kapten tim basket atau semacamnya."

Mendengarnya, Baekhyun dan Minseok tertawa.

Lu Han mengernyit memandang mereka dan bertanya _kenapa_.

"Kaupikir hal-hal yang seperti itu nyata, ya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

Lu Han mengangkat bahunya dan kembali melirik sosok Sehun yang masih belum bergeming dari tempatnya duduk. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Lu Han bisa melihat bagaimana sorot mata Sehun yang tajam terpaku hanya dan hanya pada buku yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Sehun dulunya memang pemain basket seperti dalam imajinasimu, namun ia sudah berhenti bermain sejak tahun lalu."

"Mengapa?"

"Entahlah. Tak ada yang tahu dan kami tak ingin repot-repot mencari tahu," kata Minseok.

Lu Han mengangguk mengerti. Sedetik kemudian ia ingin bertanya lagi namun suara Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Kupikir ia berhenti karena kasus _itu_."

Lu Han mengernyit, mengarahkan atensinya pada sosok Baekhyun di samping kanannya. "Kasus?"

Baekhyun dan Minseok dengan setuju mengangguk tegas.

"Setahun yang lalu, Sehun masuk dalam tim basket sekolah. Kata sebagian orang dia ikut dalam tim hanya untuk merebut hati Jaehyun."

"Joohyun," Minseok membenarkan.

"Joohyun," ulang Baekhyun. "Lalu lima bulan kemudian, saat setelah ia menyatakan cintanya pada si Joohyun ini kami mendengar kabar bahwa perempuan ini mengalami kecelakaan hingga ia tak pernah masuk sekolah mulai saat itu. Dan kami tidak tahu apakah Joohyun menerimanya atau tidak."

"Sampai sekarang?" tanya Lu Han bingung.

Minseok dan Baekhyun mengangguk berbarengan.

"Sampai saat ini tak ada yang tahu apakah ia masih hidup atau sudah meninggal. Setelah kejadian itu, tak ada yang berani menyebut namanya di depan Sehun. Bahkan teman dekat Joohyun-pun tak tahu di mana dan bagaimana—jika masih hidup—keadaannya. Setelah itu, Sehun menjadi Sehun yang sekarang. Dia berhenti mengikuti semua ekstrakurikuler dan menjadi pendiam seperti sekarang."

"Dulu dia adalah lelaki yang manis dan pengertian," kata Minseok menyayangkan keadaan Sehun yang sekarang sambil mendesah dramatis. "Dia seperti pangeran yang dipuji banyak perempuan—dan lelaki—karena sifatnya yang manis."

"Aku baru tahu jika cerita seperti itu memang benar adanya," kata Lu Han sambil menatap Sehun. "Menyedihkan sekali."

Baekhyun dan Minseok saling berpandangan, bertukar pandangan bingung akan apa maksud ucapan Lu Han.

"Tapi apa yang sedang ia lihat di pangkuannya itu?"

Baekhyun dan Minseok—lagi-lagi—mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun dan menyipitkan pandangan mereka.

"Entahlah," jawab Baekhyun. "Semacam buku pelajaran."

"Mungkin buku filsafat dasar. Buku-bukunya memang tebal seperti itu, kan?" sambung Minseok. Baekhyun mengangguk, namun Lu Han menggeleng.

"Jika ia sedang membaca buku, setidaknya tatapannya akan berpindah-pindah. Namun ia selalu terfokus pada satu sisi buku—seperti sedang memandangi foto."

Baekhyun dan Minseok saling berpandangan lagi, merasa bahwa Lu Han memang agak aneh—seperti yang sudah mereka kira—karena... _well_ , Lu Han _sangat ingin_ tahu.

"Lu Han."

"Ya, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun berdehem sekali sebelum lanjut bicara. "Apa kau—em—tertarik pada Sehun?"

Lu Han terdiam sejenak, namun tidak satupun dari ekspresi atau gerak tubuhnya yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Baekhyun. Lama mereka terdiam dalam keheningan yang meraja di antara ketiganya dan apa yang bisa mereka dengar adalah tiupan peluit dari sosok Park Chanyeol di tengah lapangan yang menandakan bahwa latihan akan segera dimulai dan baik Baekhyun maupun Minseok tak segera mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Baekhyun. Lu Han tetap berdiri di samping Baekhyun dan Minseok, matanya terpasung pada sosok Sehun yang masih duduk di sana, memperhatikan buku di pangkuannya dan mengabaikan keadaan sekitar seolah pikirannya tak ada di sana—namun di tempat lain.

Dan baru saja Baekhyun ingin memanggil Lu Han—yang sepertinya sedang melamun—saat itu pula Lu Han membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tertarik pada matanya."

Sorot mata yang menjabarkan banyak hal.

* * *

 _a/n : this is SachiMalff just in case you are not familiar with my new nickname. I'm so bored with the name "SachiMalff" so let's change it into something cooler hehe._

 _Okay please welcome this shitty, asshole, incompetence author. Menghiatuskan home dan membawa fanfic baru adalah sebuah kejahatan moral, tapi—ada kalanya kita harus rehat sejenak dari that angsty fic, right?_

 _This one is—less(?) angsty. He-he-he. Anticipate it, juseyo?_


	3. answer me 2

a **n** s **w** e **r** m **e**

 **...**

 _He has a smile that never reaches his eyes yet I feel like I am absorbed into it._

 **...**

* * *

Lu Han tidak bisa bilang bahwa ia menyukai sekolahnya yang baru, Heejin High School, lebih dari sekolahnya yang lama di Beijing, namun ia juga tak bisa bilang bahwa ia membenci tempatnya yang baru tersebut.

Hari pertama Lu Han masuk ke kelas II-A, sosok lelaki bertubuh kecil dengan rambut _brunette_ langsung menawarkan diri menjadi temannya, dan bersama dengan pemuda bernama Minseok, mereka menawarkan diri untuk memperkenalkan Lu Han tentang bangunan di sekolah tersebut.

Lu Han memang tak bisa bilang bahwa ia menyukai sekolahnya yang baru, namun tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia berharap jika sekolah ini akan _berbeda_.

Sejauh ini, dia sudah mengenal beberapa siswa. Baekhyun, Minseok, Jongdae, Jongin, Mark—pemuda yang juga menjabat sebagai wakil OSIS di sekolah tersebut, dan beberapa murid perempuan seperti Amber, Luna, dan yang lain. Do Kyungsoo, atau kerap disapa Kyungsoo yang juga adalah tetangga baru Lu Han sayangnya berada di kelas sebelah—kelas II-B. Kyungsoo adalah pemuda yang baik, dan di minggu pertama Lu Han datang ke Korea, Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki, dan hal itu menjadikan mereka berdua teman yang cukup dekat.

Dalam waktu-waktu awal dia sampai ke Korea, dan selama ia kenal dengan Kyungsoo, anehnya, mereka berdua cukup banyak bertukar cerita mengenai diri masing-masing, membuat Kyungsoo tahu tentang Lu Han jauh lebih banyak. Beruntungnya Lu Han, Kyungsoo adalah orang yang baik yang mana semua hal yang harusnya tak diketahui orang banyak akan aman di tangan Kyungsoo.

Di hari-hari awalnya bersekolah di Heejin High School, banyak siswa yang selalu mencarinya, atau kadang hanya melihatnya ketika ia berjalan di koridor sekolah bersama Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun dan Minseok. Beberapa dari siswa di sana memanggilnya dengan julukan _anak baru_ , _anak China_ , dan sebutan yang lain.

Park Chanyeol, seorang siswa gigantik yang merupakan teman dekat Baekhyun—sangat dekat, jika Lu Han boleh berkomentar—menyapanya suatu pagi di koridor sekolah saat ia berjalan bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Minseok. Mark, Jaehyun, dan Ten—yang ketiganya adalah teman dekat Jongin sekaligus siswa-siswa tingkat satu, menampakkan diri mereka di depan kelas, menjabat tangan Lu Han sembari menawarkannya untuk bergabung di beberapa klub sekolah. Ada juga Eric Nam—Lu Han lupa bagaimana awalnya Eric muncul di hadapannya—yang selalu saja menampakkan diri di hadapan Lu Han, seolah mereka telah mengenal dekat satu sama lain. Eric adalah siswa berambut _blonde_ , berada di tingkat akhir di Heejin High School dan Lu Han merasa risih jika ia menampakkan diri di depannya. Kyungsoo pernah menasihatinya agar langsung lari jika melihat Eric, yang mana Lu Han akan selalu turuti setiap ekor matanya menangkap bayangan sang kakak kelas. Baekhyun pernah berkata bahwa Eric adalah _playboy_ , dan Lu Han awalnya tak mengerti.

"Dia mungkin saja mengincarmu," kata Baekhyun pada suatu hari.

Lu Han tak tahu mengapa Eric _mengincarnya_ bahkan saat Kyungsoo mengatakan pada Lu Han bahwa ia sudah memiliki kekasih.

Dan yang membuat Lu Han muak adalah Solar, siswa kelas II-B yang selalu mengirim tatapan mematikannya setiap ia melihat Lu Han.

"Dia itu pacar Eric _sunbaenim_ ," kata Kyungsoo saat mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke kafetaria sekolah. Mereka melihat Solar dengan sekelompok gadis di sebuah bangku panjang di dalam kafetaria. Perempuan itu langsung mengirim Lu Han tatapan tak sukanya kala si pemuda China datang bersama Kyungsoo.

Dari semua teman baru yang ia kenal, yang paling membuatnya tak nyaman adalah Sehun. Oh Sehun, _GodHun_ —julukan yang diberikan teman-temannya untuknya. Sesuatu pada diri Oh Sehun membuatnya tak nyaman, dan Lu Han tak tahu apa itu. Mungkin caranya menatap Lu Han, begitu intens namun seakan dia mengetahui sesuatu. Setiap kali ia menatap Lu Han, sang pemuda China seperti sedang diinterogasi lewat tatapan matanya—seperti Sehun sedang membuka topeng-topeng dan rahasia yang ia pendam. Selain itu, yang membuatnya tak nyaman adalah bagaimana Sehun selalu terlihat diam, diam, _diam_ seakan dunia tak berputar di sekelilingnya.

Di atas itu semua, yang membuat Lu Han sangat amat merasa tak nyaman adalah mata Sehun.

Dari awal ia melihat Sehun, Lu Han tahu bahwa matanya menarik.

Menarik sampai Lu Han ingin menghilangkan kilat yang membuatnya tertarik itu.

Menarik sampai membuat Lu Han ini.

Menarik—mata menarik yang menjabarkan banyak hal.

* * *

Minggu ini adalah minggu kedua Lu Han menjadi siswa di sekolah barunya, namun desas-desus dan perbincangan mengenainya di kalangan siswa di sana belum juga reda. Di minggu awal para siswa merasa penasaran dengan siswa pindahan dari China karena, _well_ , siswa pindahan di tengah semester adalah hal yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Pun ada banyak siswa yang menyebutkan bahwa murid pindahan itu sangat menarik, tampan namun sangat _cantik_.

"Jadi dia yang bernama Lu Han? Wow, aku pernah mendengar kabar bahwa dia menarik tapi aku tak tahu jika ia sangat _cantik_ seperti ini," kata seorang siswa tingkat atas pada suatu hari. Lu Han mendengarnya saat ia berjalan ke lokernya untuk mengambil beberapa buku, dan ia merasa sangat tak nyaman, hingga ia bergetar di tempat dan langsung berlari, meninggalkan buku yang ingin ia ambil tetap tergeletak di dalam loker.

Jika ada hal yang paling Lu Han benci, itu adalah dipanggil _cantik_. Ia tahu bahwa orang-orang memanggilnya seperti itu sebagai sebuah pujian, namun Lu Han merasa muak.

Ia tahu jika ia memiliki fitur wajah yang berbeda dari laki-laki, ia tahu bahwa badannya tak seperti laki-laki kebanyakan, tapi ia tak bisa mendengar orang lain mengatainya _cantik_. Ia tak seperti Baekhyun yang tersipu saat dikatai cantik, bukan pula Kyungsoo yang pura-pura marah saat dikatai lucu.

Ia adalah Lu Han, dan ia tak suka dipanggil cantik.

Karena ia adalah epitom dari semua yang bernada negatif.

Katakan bahwa Lu Han itu jelek, maka ia akan tersenyum.

Minggu kedua dan minggu ketiga berada di sana, orang-orang masih banyak yang melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan terkesima, namun ada pula yang menyorot dengan pandangan tak suka.

Beberapa wanita di sekolahnya terkadang menyindirnya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia terlihat begitu lemah dan _girly_ , yang mana Lu Han tak mempermasalahkannya.

Apapun asal bukan kata _cantik_.

Beberapa siswi di sana bahkan dengan terang-terangan menyatakan ketidaksukaannya pada Lu Han. Beberapa dari mereka sengaja menabrak Lu Han di koridor, sengaja menjatuhkan makan siangnya dan sebagainya.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan yang lain bilang itu masuk _bully_ dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan melapor pada guru, namun Lu Han melarangnya.

Hal-hal semacam itu terlalu sepele untuk dimasukkan dalam kategori _bullying_ , Lu Han berkata sambil tersenyum.

Dan keadaanpun belum berubah.

Hari itu adalah hari Selasa, dan Lu Han seperti biasa, berangkat ke sekolah dengan Kyungsoo, tetangganya. Mereka berjalan santai, mengingat bahwa bel masuk masih agak lama.

Ketika mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menyusuri korido sekolah, seorang wanita—jika Lu Han tak salah ingat, namanya adalah Minhee—bersorak dari depan loker kelas II-C.

"Boneka plastik," ejeknya.

Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan, mematung di tempat bahkan saat Lu Han tak ambil pusing. Pemuda Do tersebut berbalik arah, menatap si Minhee dengan tatapan tajam namun gadis itu tak bergeming.

"Apa katamu?" kata Kyungsoo menantang dengan nada tajam. Matanya yang besar menyipit tajam, dan tangannya terkepal erat.

Minhee tak bergeming, malah menyenderkan tubuhnya pada loker di belakangnya. "Plastik," katanya. "Dia," liriknya pada Lu Han di belakang Kyungsoo, "Temanmu itu, teman yang menyedihkan. Plastik, boneka plastik. Dia ke Korea untuk _membenahi_ wajahnya hingga terlihat seperti itu, kan, Do? Katakanlah saja, katakan yang sejujurnya. Kau temannya kan?"

Mendengarnya membuat amarah Kyungsoo sampai ke ubun-ubun, dan kakinya bergerak mendekat kearah Minhee yang mulai waspada.

"Kau—! Jangan bicara yang tak masuk akal tenta—"

"Kyungsoo, hentikan."

Sebuah tangan mencegah lengan Kyungsoo untuk berhenti di tempat, membuat baik Kyungsoo maupu Minhee menoleh kearah sumber suara. Lu Han berdiri tegap di samping Kyungsoo, memegang lengan kanannya erat namun sebuah senyum kecil terlukis di bibirnya.

"Lu Han, dia—"

"Jangan pedulikan dia," kata Lu Han, melepas tangan Kyungsoo yang masih merasa bingung.

"Tapi, Lu Han, dia bisa saja menyebarkan gosip dan fitnah seperti tadi! Dia mengataimu menjalani operasi!"

"Kyungsoo, _please_?"

Kyungsoo tak tahu mengapa Lu Han begitu _terima_ saat semua orang mengiriminya tatapan tak suka bahkan sampai mengatainya menjalani operasi dengan tersenyum seperti itu, namun Kyungsoo adalah Kyungsoo dan ia, setidaknya, _tahu_.

Ingatan Kyungsoo tentang Lu Han yang menceritakan masa lalunya kembali terbayang di benaknya, dan dalam sekejap Kyungsoo membulatkan mata, menatap Lu Han dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

"Lu, maafkan aku, aku baru ingat—"

"Tak apa," jawab Lu Han dengan sebuah senyum, mencegah Kyungsoo untuk tidak berbicara lebih banyak di koridor sekolah yang mulai dipadati banyak siswa. "Ayo, kita pergi dari sini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, menatap Lu Han seolah lewat tatapannya ia minta maaf dan keduanya berlalu dari sana. Namun baru tiga langkah mereka berjalan, suara Minhee kembali terdengar.

"Aku tak begitu peduli jika kau memanglah plastik, tapi jangan sekali-kali kau berusaha mengubah _oppa-oppa_ di sini agar beralih menjadi _gay_ untuk boneka plastik sepertimu."

Dan dengan kalimat itu, Lu Han membatu di tempatnya.

Genggamannya yang semula berada di lengan Kyungsoo jatuh ke sisi tubuhnya, dan matanya yang semula fokus menjadi bergetar tak tentu.

Kyungsoo melirik Lu Han di samping kanannya, terkejut ketika melihat wajah teman dekatnya mengeras sempurna.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo bangkit dari keterkejutannya, Lu Han sudah berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Minhee hingga kini sosoknya berdiri di depan sang gadis, hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter.

Tubuh Minhee bergetar melihat mata Lu Han yang menatapnya tajam, sangat, _sangat_ tajam seolah jika tatapan bisa membunuhmu, maka Minhee sudah terkubur dalam-dalam di dasar tanah. Tubuh gadis itu membentur loker, mencoba menghindari Lu Han yang semakin mendekat.

Minhee hampir menangis, tak kuasa melihat Lu Han bahkan matanya yang sepertinya siap untuk membunuhnya sekali tebas.

Minhee hampir menangis, hampir ingin berteriak minta tolong kala suara Lu Han kembali terdengar.

Ketika mendengar suara indah yang mengalun merdu tersebut, Minhee langsung menatap kearah depan, tepat di mana Lu Han sudah mundur dua langkah hingga ada jarak cukup jauh di antara mereka berdua.

Minhee menatapnya tak percaya, bagaimana orang yang sedetik yang lalu terlihat begitu menyeramkan, begitu terlihat membahayakan seperti penuh dendam dan ingin menyobek mulutnya, kini tengah menatapnya dan tersenyum di antara kalimatnya. Namun ada satu yang masih membuat dada Minhee berdesir dipenuhi rasa horor dan takut—ialah matanya. Kedua mata Lu Han memang telah berubah tak semenakutkan tadi, namun sinarnya berubah menjadi sangat kosong, seakan Lu Han tidak sedang menatap apapun, seperti kedua matanya hanyalah benda yang tak bisa digunakan. Kosong dan dingin, membuat tubuh Minhee bergetar ketakutan.

Dan di sela-sela kalimatnya, Lu Han tersenyum.

Senyum yang mengkhianati matanya.

"Aku memang _gay_ ," katanya pelan nan lirih, "Namun aku tidak punya alasan untuk menarik lelaki di sini untuk mencintaiku. Aku tidak semurah dan segampang itu dalam urusan cinta."

Sedetik setelah ia mengakhiri kalimatnya, Lu Han berlalu, meninggalkan Minhee yang menangis ketakutan dan Kyungsoo yang kebingungan.

Jauh di ujung koridor di belakang sana, sosok Oh Sehun mengamati semuanya.

Matanya merekam banyak hal, namun sinar matanya menyiratkan rasa kasihan pada sosok berambut cokelat yang berjalan menjauh dari kejadian barusan, menenggelamkan punggung kecilnya di antara lautan siswa di sana.

* * *

Selain kejadian pagi tadi di koridor, hari ini kegiatan Lu Han di sekolahnya berjalan dengan baik. Memang, ia sedikit kesulitan dalam beberapa mata pelajaran dan karena bahasa Korea-nya tidak semumpuni orang Korea asli, ada beberapa waktu di mana ia sungguh kesulitan menyerap materi yang disampaikan guru-gurunya. Namun untunglah bahwa ia memiliki teman seperti Baekhyun yang selalu siap menerangkan padanya tentang apa maksud gurunya, dan walaupun berbeda kelas, Kyungsoo akan lebih dari senang untuk membantunya belajar.

Bel dua kali berbunyi, mengisyaratkan para siswa dan guru untuk menyelesaikan pelajaran mereka dan memulai waktu istirahat yang ada.

Baekhyun dan Minseok meminta maaf pada Lu Han karena mereka tak bisa menemaninya makan siang karena keduanya ada urusan dengan klub masing-masing. Lu Han mengatakan bahwa mereka tak seharusnya minta maaf karena ia akan makan dengan Kyungsoo, yang mana membuat keduanya lega. Mereka tak bisa meninggalkan Lu Han makan siang seorang diri karena masih banyak orang yang merasa tak suka dengan Lu Han karena hal-hal yang mereka pikir tak masuk akal.

Ketika Lu Han, Baekhyun dan Minseok berpisah di depan kelas, mata rusa Lu Han langsung menangkap sosok Kyungsoo yang sudah menunggunya di depan kelas. Pemuda Do sedang berbicara tentang sesuatu dengan Jongin dan ketika Lu Han berjalan kearahnya, keduanya langsung berhenti berbicara dan Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum dan menghampiri Lu Han.

"Mana Baekhyun dan Minseok?" tanya Kyungsoo saat ia tak melihat keduanya bersama Lu Han.

Lu Han mengangkat bahunya. "Katanya ada urusan mendadak di klub masing-masing."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menggeret Lu Han untuk berjalan menuju ke kafetaria. Mereka berdua melewati Jongin yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula, tak urung juga beranjak dari sana dan Lu Han berhenti di depannya.

"Kau tak ikut ke kafetaria bersama kami, Jongin?"

Jongin tersentak mendengar pertanyaan—atau ajakan—Lu Han, dan sedetik kemudian ia terlihat bingung dan tak nyaman. Matanya bergerak gelisah namun menolak untuk menatap Kyungsoo. Lu Han, melihat lewat ekor matanya, menangkap bagaimana Kyungsoo merasa tak nyaman namun memilih untuk diam.

"Kyungsoo, apa Jongin boleh ikut bersama kita?"

Kyungsoo diam sejenak, dan Jongin seolah tahu jika pemuda tersebut tak menginginkan kehadirannya, maka ia sudah siap untuk berbicara. Namun belum sempat ia mengucap sepatah kata, Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu menjawab.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

Lu Han tersenyum, mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk menyusul mereka, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Jongin terlihat sangat terkejut dan tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo katakan.

"Jadi, katakan, Kyungsoo. Apa Jongin adalah lelaki yang pernah kauceritakan itu?"

"Oh, Lu Han, tutup mulutmu."

Keduanya berjalan menuju ke kafetaria dengan Kyungsoo yang mengabaikan semua celoteh Lu Han dan menolak memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan konyolnya.

Namun Lu Han tentu saja tak butuh jawaban, melihat bagaimana pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah sedetik saat ia menyinggung tentang Jongin.

* * *

Seingat Lu Han, ia hanya mengajak Jongin untuk makan bersamanya dan Kyungsoo. Hanya Jongin, bukan dengan Sehun juga.

Dan Lu Han tak tahu bagaimana dan kapan Jongin tiba-tiba sudah menggeret Sehun untuk makan bersama di meja mereka, sudah siap dengan nampan makanan masing-masing.

"Sehun, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo, menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sama yang Lu Han pikirkan.

"Aku menggeretnya kemari karena dia bilang dia tak memiliki teman untuk makan siang, dan aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian. Itu jika kalian tak keberatan. Oh Tuhan, aku lupa. Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku tak berpikir jika mungkin saja kalian tak ingin makan dengan banyak orang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf dan akan pergi kalau kalian memang tak su—"

"Jongin."

Jongin terkesiap mendengar Kyungsoo menyebut namanya.

"Kami tak apa-apa jika dia di sini."

"Oh."

Lu Han tahu betapa konyolnya alasan Jongin, dan betapapun ia ingin percaya, ia tak bisa mempercayai alasan tersebut karena menyebut Sehun sebagai orang yang tak punya teman untuk diajak makan siang adalah sebuah kebohongan paling tak bermutu karena Sehun adalah—

 _Oh shit._

Lu Han baru tahu jika...

Jika...

Lu Han mendongak, menatap sosok lelaki di depannya yang sialnya juga sedang menatapnya.

...Oh Sehun.

Lu Han lupa jika Oh Sehun adalah Sehun yang sama yang mana membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Yang mana tatapannya—

Oh tidak, Lu Han ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tadi mengajak Jongin yang mengajak Sehun yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan—

"Lu Han?"

"Y-ya?"

"Apa kau tak nyaman jika aku ada di sini?"

Lu Han membulatkan matanya, mengabaikan sorot bingung dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin dan sorot ingin tahu dari Sehun.

"Tidak! Kenapa kau berpikir seperti—"

 _Splashh!_

Pekik kaget terdengar dari mulut Lu Han bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya untuk Sehun. Pemuda China tersebut mengangkat tangannya reflek, melihat bagaimana lengan baju dan bagian belakang baju sekolahnya basah entah karena apa. Bau khas menyengat masuk dalam lubang hidungnya dan ia masih berada dalam mode kejut, tak tahu menahu tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Namun belum ia berbalik arah untuk mengetahui apa dan kenapa bajunya basah dan bau seperti ini, Kyungsoo dan Jongin serta Sehun sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kyungsoo berbalik, menyentak kursinya dan berjalan kearah sosok perempuan yang berdiri di belakang Lu Han, lengkap dengan sebuah mangkuk bekas sup yang kini telah kosong.

Lu Han akhirnya tahu dari mana asal muasal bajunya basah begini dan bau itu, dan sedetik kemudian ia ingin muntah karena jijik.

"Solar!"

 _Ah, rupanya Solar_ —batin Lu Han miris.

"Kyungsoo, kau harus berhenti berteman dengan boneka plastik ini! Dia adalah orang munafik! Dia bahkan sudah merencanakan untuk merebut Eric _oppa_ dariku!"

"Solar, hentikan omong kosongmu ini! Lu Han tidak pernah berpikir untuk merebut siapapun dari tanganmu!"

"Kyungsoo, dia ini _gay_ menjijikkan! Kau harus berhenti berteman dengannya!"

Lu Han bangkit, mengabaikan rasa tak nyaman dan lengket di badannya dan ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, mencegahnya untuk berjalan mendekat kearah Solar. Lu Han berbalik, menatap Solar dan memandangnya tepat di matanya. Solar tak bergeming, membalas tatapan Lu Han dengan tatapan paling tajam yang bisa ia buat.

"Kau mau menyangkalnya? _Bitch_."

Lu Han mengatur napasnya, berusaha agar emosi tak menguasai dirinya karena ia cukup tahu jika emosi hanya akan membawa dampak buruk baginya. Maka ia menetralkan napasnya, mencoba menahan semua perasaan dan memejamkan matanya. Dua detik berlalu tanpa jawaban dari Lu Han dan suara Solar kembali terdengar.

"Semua orang di sini tahu jika kau mendekati _oppa_ -ku duluan, dan semua sudah sadar jika kau adalah pelacur yang mencoba untuk mengubah semua lelaki di sini menjadi _gay_ , kan? Semua juga tahu jika kau pindah ke Korea dan menjalani operasi di sini. Jangan mengelak, jangan sekali-kali menjadi pecundang menjijikkan di depanku."

"Solar, hentikan!"

Kyungsoo maju menyerang Solar, mencoba mengenyahkannya dengan mendorongnya menjauh namun reflek Solar sungguh luar biasa hingga ia berhasil menjauh dan mendorong Kyungsoo hingga si pemuda Do tersebut jatuh ke lantai dengan debum keras.

Baik Lu Han, Jongin dan semua yang ada di dalam kafetaria terkejut, menahan napasnya melihat sosok siswa paling bersinar di tingkatnya terjatuh karena seorang gadis yang mencoba berkelahi dengan sosok murid baru.

Kyungsoo mengaduh kesakitan, namun ia mencoba bangkit dan Jongin bergerak mendekat. Kyungsoo kembali berdiri, kini mendekat kearah Solar lagi, mengacuhkan panggilan Lu Han yang menghentikannya. Ia berjalan mendekat hingga tangannya berusaha mendorong lengan Solar menjauh hingga ia terdorong mundur namun sebuah tangan mencegah tubuh gadis itu agar tidak jatuh.

Semuanya memandang sosok Eric yang telah siap di belakang Solar, matanya melotot tajam pada Kyungsoo dan sedetik selanjutnya, tak ada yang sadar jika Eric sudah menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berusaha meninjunya.

Kyungsoo berusaha menghindar dan menutup matanya dan merasakan seseorang menarik lengannya, namun beberapa detik berlalu tanpa ia merasakan sakit pada wajahnya. Telinganya menangkap dengar pekik kejut para pengunjung kafetaria di sana dan Kyungsoo membuka mata.

Tangan yang tadi menariknya adalah milik Lu Han, dan reflek sigap Lu Han yang menarik badang Kyungsoo menjauh dari Eric membuatnya selamat dari bogem mentah sang kakak kelas. Namun mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna kala pukulan Eric rupanya meleset dan mengenai rahang Lu Han—yang mana adalah sumber semua pekik kaget pengunjung di sana—dan membuat teman dekatnya tersebut tersungkur.

Belum sempat ia bereaksi, ia mendengar sekali lagi hantaman yang cukup keras, dan ketika Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya ia melihat bagaimana tangan Jongin terkepal keras dengan kedua mata yang melotot mengerikan ke arah Eric.

Kyungsoo tak pernah melihat reaksi semacam ini dari Jongin, dan ia hanya bisa membatu di tempatnya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Lu Han masih tersungkur dan mereka baru saja membuat kegaduhan.

Dan kalimat yang selanjutnya Jongin ucapkan sungguh membawa perasaan ngeri di sekujur tubuhnya...

"Sekali lagi kau mencoba menyakiti Kyungsoo, entah kau itu kakak tingkat atau anak presiden sekalipun, aku akan memberikan balasan yang setimpal—atau bahkan, lebih buruk."

Eric menggeram rendah, tak punya keinginan untuk menciptakan kegaduhan lebih dari ini dan ia berdiri. Ia berdiri, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan benci hingga akhirnya ia beralih menatap Solar sebelum akhirnya menggeretnya pergi menjauh dari sana.

Kegaduhan mulai berkurang dan beberapa dari siswa di sana mulai kembali pada aktivitasnya masing-masing sementara Kyungsoo membantu Lu Han untuk berdiri dan kembali duduk.

"Perempuan jalang," komentar Kyungsoo, mencoba membantu membersihkan pakaian Lu Han yang terlanjur basah dan kotor. "Seharusnya kau langsung melaporkan tindakan ini ke Guru Kim setelah istirahat usai."

Baru saja Lu Han ingin menjawab, menolak usul Kyungsoo, ia sudah dikagetkan lagi dengan _blitz_ dan silau lampu kamera yang terarah padanya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga Sehun ikut mengernyit, kemudian barulah mereka menyadari bahwa beberapa dari siswa yang menyaksikan kejadian barusan telah merekam dan mengambil foto.

Lu Han bergerak mendekat kearah Kyungsoo, mencoba menyembunyikan diri dan sebuah suara kursi yang tergeret dan suara bariton Sehun membuatnya tersentak.

"Siapapun yang sedari tadi mengambil gambar dan merekam, jika sampai gambar dan rekaman itu menjadi viral dan ada kata-kata yang menyakiti hati Lu Han, maka aku akan mencari orangnya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Jongin lakukan pada Eric, bahkan lebih buruk dari itu. Maka aku sarankan pada kalian untuk menghapusnya sekarang juga."

Dengan kalimat itu, semua siswa di sana berhenti mengambil gambar dan berjalan mundur menjauh dari mereka, menyembunyikan ponsel mereka di saku masing-masing.

Lu Han tercengang, namun Kyungsoo dan Jongin lebih terkejut.

Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membicarakan hal barusan lagi setelahnya.

* * *

Seperti perkiraan Lu Han, sesaat setelah ia masuk ke kelas, banyak siswa yang bertanya apa ia baik-baik saja—dan semuanya adalah lelaki—membuat Baekhyun dan Minseok yang tak tahu menahu dan baru saja selesai dengan urusan mereka bingung.

Jongin dengan senang hati menjelaskan secara terperinci mengenai apa yang terjadi di kafetaria tadi. Ia menerangkan dengan amarah yang tak bisa ia tahan, bercerita dengan gaya berlebihan terutama pada part di mana Kyungsoo berusaha melindungi Lu Han dan bagaimana Eric mencoba menyakitinya. Baekhyun dan Minseok tersentak, tak percaya bahwa Solar akan senekat dan melakukan hal itu pada Lu Han. Baekhyun bahkan mengatakan bahwa ia akan melapor pada Guru Kim mengenai hal ini, yang mana langsung Lu Han cegah habis-habisan.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Kata Kyungsoo tadi pagi Minhee juga berkata kasar padamu. Sekarang Solar dan Eric juga. Besok siapa lagi? Apa lagi? Lu Han, ini namanya _bullying_! Aku tak bisa diam tanpa berbuat apapun!"

"Baekhyun benar, Lu. Kau harus bertindak atau mereka akan menyebar fitnah dan berusaha mencelakaimu!"

Lu Han tersenyum, dan hanya Sehun yang tahu betapa kosong dan palsu senyum itu.

"Aku tak ingin masalah ini berlarut-larut."

"Malah jika kau mendiamkan hal ini, semuanya akan berlarut-larut!"

"Baekhyun," pinta Lu Han, nadanya merendah dan lirih. "Tolong, aku pasti bisa mengatasi semuanya. Tolong, biarkan saja hal ini menjadi seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin terlibat pada urusan yang seharusnya tak dipanjang-panjangkan. Aku pindah dari China untuk mencari pengalaman dan ilmu, bukan mencari masalah."

Baekhyun tak bisa berkata apapun kecuali mengiyakan kalimat Lu Han walau sebenarnya, ia tak setuju dengan hal tersebut.

* * *

Setelah melewati dua jam pelajaran Algebra dan Sejarah Eropa, akhirnya Lu Han berhasil melalui satu hari lagi di sekolahan ini. Pada pukul tiga sore, tepat saat bel pulang berbunyi, Lu Han sudah sangat lelah akan apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Kejadian di koridor bersama Minhee dan kegaduhan bersama Solar dan Eric membuatnya lelah secara perasaan dan mental.

Lu Han tersenyum miris dan menertawai dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Betapa naifnya ia yang berpikir bahwa kehidupannya di Korea akan membawa kehidupan baru untuknya. Betapa bodohnya ia yang berpikir bahwa ia bisa terlepas dari bayang-bayang masa lalu di tempat baru. Betapa tololnya ia yang berharap bahwa untuk sekali saja di hidupnya, ia bisa _bebas_.

Lu Han mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran menyedihkan tersebut, bergegas keluar dari kelas setelah pamit pada Minseok dan Baekhyun. Ia berjalan dengan cepat, berusaha mencapai gerbang depan sekolah secepat mungkin karena ia tak ingin berlama-lama di bawah tatap sinis para siswa di sana yang entah kenapa, tak menyukainya.

Ia berjalan dengan cepat, dan baru bisa melambatkan jalannya dan bernapas lega kala ia sudah berada di luar lingkungan sekolah. Ia berhenti sebentar di depan gedung sekolahnya, menjauh dari keramaian siswa-siswa yang sudah berkerumun keluar dari gedung dan ia bersender di sebuah dinding di sana.

Ia berusaha mengatur napas sambil menutup matanya. Ia berusaha menetralkan emosi dan perasaannya, berusaha agar apa yang terjadi hari ini sudahlah biarkan sampai di sini, biar tak mempengaruhi pertahanan yang sudah ia kokohkan selama ini.

Entah berapa menit ia berhenti di sana, namun saat ia membuka mata, Lu Han bisa bernapas lega karena kerumunan siswa yang hendak pulang sudah berkurang.

Lu Han berjalan pulang, mengingat bahwa Kyungsoo ada urusan di klub musiknya hingga tak bisa pulang bersamanya. Lu Han tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena hari ini ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

Berjalan dengan pelan, Lu Han mengambil jalan yang sudah beberapa kali ia titi semenjak ia berada di Korea. Ia berjalan melewati beberapa jalan kecil dan langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti kala ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sialnya terdengar begitu familiar memanggil namanya.

"Lu Han?"

Lu Han mengenal suara itu. Ya, ia mengenal suara bariton itu.

Maka pemuda China tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya, menoleh ke sumber suara di mana di sana berdiri seorang Oh Sehun yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Se... hun? Hai," kata Lu Han kikuk. Ia membatu di tempatnya, bahkan saat Sehun berjalan mendekatnya ia hanya diam di tempatnya berdiri.

Baru ketika dirasa bahwa jarak mereka cukup dekat untuk berbincang-bincang, Sehun membuka kembali mulutnya untuk bertanya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Bukankah kau berkata bahwa kau tetangga Kyungsoo? Bukankah ini arah yang berlawanan?"

Lu Han mengangguk, mencoba tersenyum walau ia tahu Sehun akan hanya menatapnya lebih intens.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin langsung pulang ke rumah."

Sehun terlihat masih bingung, namun sedetik selanjutnya ia mengangguk. Ia merasa bahwa bukan tempatnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Huh?"

"Kau, kenapa ada di sini?"

"Oh." Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Ini jalan pulang ke rumahku."

Lu Han mengangguk, kemudian keduanya diam untuk beberapa saat. Baru saat Sehun mengetahui bahwa ia berdiri di depan Lu Han dan menghalangi jalannya, Sehun buru-buru berjalan dari hadapannya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, tak ingin ada yang buru-buru memulai pembicaraan.

Lu Han begitu tak tahu bagaimana ia akan memulai percakapan dengan orang yang membuatnya tak nyaman tapi di sisi lain adalah orang yang tadi menolongnya dari rasa malu, jadi ia memilih untuk berjalan dalam diam. Sekali kali ia akan mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun yang mukanya sedatar biasanya. Terkadang ia melihat Sehun sedang memandang kearah lain, atau memandang ke depan sana.

Mereka sudah berjalan beriringan lebih dari lima menit namun tak ada yang mau repot-repot bersuara. Dan Lu Han sangat tak nyaman dengan keheningan ini makanya ia bertanya pada Sehun. Entah terdengar bodoh atau terlalu ingin tahu, ia tak peduli.

"Rumahmu masih jauh?" tanyanya lirih.

Sehun mengernyit menatap Lu Han, dan Lu Han ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri namun urung ia lakukan karena sedetik selanjutnya, Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Perempatan depan sana," katanya sambil menunjuk kearah jalan lurus di depan mereka.

Lu Han mengangguk mengerti, dan mereka lanjut berjalan dalam keheningan. Sesekali Lu Han akan memandang apapun kecuali Sehun, sesekali juga ia akan menendang kerikil kecil di depannya. Bagaimanapun ia ingin membuka percakapan dengan Sehun, ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Ia ingin berterimakasih atas kalimatnya tadi, namun ia tak tahu bagaimana sosok Sehun sebenarnya. Ia tahu banyak orang yang tak ingin diucapi terimakasih dan akan merasa tak enak ketika diucapi, makanya Lu Han merasa bahwa ia seharusnya diam saja.

Lain dengan Lu Han, Sehun kini sedang mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk berbicara pada Lu Han agar tak mempersoalkan hal-hal yang terjadi tadi di sekolah. Ia tahu perbuatan yang Solar lakukan sungguh keterlaluan. Ia juga tahu bahwa banyak orang yang merekam kejadian memalukan tersebut, dan walau ia sudah memperingatkan untuk tak menyebarkannya, pasti akan ada orang yang menyinggung hal itu di depan muka Lu Han agar ia merasa malu.

Sehun ingin mengatakan bahwa Lu Han tak harus memedulikan semuanya. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia ingin sekali meyakinkan Lu Han bahwa tak ada teman yang mengenal Lu Han yang berpikiran seperti Solar namun ia tak tahu bagaimana cara mengucapkannya.

Ia tak tahu mengapa ia ingin sekali meyakinkan Lu Han bahwa ia tak berpikiran sama seperti Solar namun ia ingin sekali mengatakannya.

Pusing karena tak tahu kata-kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan pada Lu Han, detik berikutnya Sehun tak tahu mengapa alam bawah sadarnya berbicara tanpa ia sadari seketika saat mereka telah sampai di perempatan di dekat rumah Sehun.

Barulah sedetik saat ia mengatakannya, ia baru sadar jika ia mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya keras-keras hingga membuat Lu Han berhenti berjalan.

"Jangan terlalu kaupikirkan perkataan para siswi di sekolah tadi."

Sehun ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kalimatnya begitu lemah, seperti kalimat seorang pacar yang sedang menenangkan gadisnya. Lu Han menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ia baca, dan Sehun tak punya pilihan lain untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Mereka kadang agak—liar. Dan keterlaluan. Solar memang terkenal sangat posesif dan siswa lain hanyalah sangat menyebalkan..."

Lu Han tersenyum, dan Sehun merasa risih melihatnya. Melihat betapa kosong dan dinginnya senyum serta tatapan matanya.

Namun yang membuatnya terkejut bukanlah senyum atau tatapannya, melainkan jawaban yang meluncur dari bibir Lu Han kemudian.

"Tak apa jika mereka memang ingin membenciku."

Sehun mematung, tak mengerti mengapa Lu Han berbicara seperti itu dan ia terkejut ketika Lu Han berjalan terus, meninggalkannya di belakang. Namun baru saja Lu Han berjalan sebanyak lima langkah, ia berhenti.

"Aku memang dilahirkan untuk dibenci dan dibuang, mungkin. _Bye_ , Sehun."

Sehun termenung, dan ia sejatinya ingin bertanya apa maksud perkataan Lu Han barusan namun sosok pemuda China tersebut sudah berjalan menjauh, meninggalkannya yang mematung sembari melihat sosok tersebut berlari semakin jauh.

Ada satu pertanyaan lain yang menyertainya, yang selama ini menggelanyut di dalam pikirannya.

 _Kenapa senyummu terlihat begitu palsu dan tak sampai ke matamu? Kenapa sirat mata cokelatmu begitu menyakitkan untuk dilihat?_

 _Lu Han—sebenarnya, siapa dirimu yang sesungguhnya?_

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

 _a/n : I'm sorry I forgot this fanfic exist. Makasih Eric dan Solar atas penampilannya di ff ini~~ mereka nggak bakal ambil part besar di sini. And please don't hate Solar. I just love them both in WGM hahaw. Ow, also I want you to know that I have edited this fanfic... And I'm sorry I have to put 'Home' on hiatus mode. And Mosaics as well._


	4. answer me 3

a **n** s **w** e **r** m **e**

 **...**

 _He has a smile that never reaches his eyes yet I feel like I am absorbed into it._

 **...**

* * *

Pelajaran Sejarah Eropa adalah pelajaran yang paling Lu Han benci, dan ia akan selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencoret-coret buku tulisnya dengan _doodle_ atau bermain ponsel yang ia sembunyikan di laci mejanya.

Hari itu adalah hari Rabu, dan Sejarah Eropa yang sangat membosankan itu kebetulan berada pada jam terakhir, dan yang bisa Lu Han lakukan adalah meletakkan kepalanya keatas meja, mencoba untuk beristirahat dan mengabaikan celoteh Mr Jung di depan sana.

Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tertidur sejenak sebelum kelas berakhir namun sayang, suara teman perempuannya yang sedang bergosip di depannya mengganggu telinganya.

"Bukankah itu Sehun?" Sebuah suara yang ketika Lu Han pastikan adalah suara milik seorang perempuan bernama Yoo Hae terdengar lirih, mencoba berbisik dengan rekan sebangkunya. Yee Rin kalau ia tak salah ingat.

Lu Han menegakkan duduknya dan diam-diam ia mengamati kedua perempuan di depannya tersebut.

"Dia sudah bosan sekolah, rupanya." Yee Rin menimpali.

Yoo Hae mengangguk, dan matanya tak pernah lepas memandang jendela di sisi kiri mereka—tepat di mana Lu Han bisa melihat sosok Sehun yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku lapangan.

"Kudengar dia di detensi lagi. Kali ini dua minggu."

Yoo Hae menoleh kearah teman sebangkunya, keningnya berkerut bingung. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Kudengar anak senior mencoba balas dendam dengannya, atau apalah itu—aku tak begitu tahu. Yang kudengar dari temanku adalah, anak senior tersebut berusaha membuang buku yang selalu Sehun bawa itu."

"Oh! Aku tahu! Buku tebal yang selalu dia baca itu, kan?"

"Mhm, dan kata temanku, itu bukanlah sebuah buku, melainkan album foto. Katanya juga, Sehun langsung menghajar senior tersebut saat ia tahu bahwa anak senior tersebut mencoba untuk mengambilnya dari loker."

"Kau tahu, aku dulu sempat tertarik dengan Sehun, namun setelah ada kasus Joohyun, kupikir aku harus mundur teratur," kata Yoo Hae sambil mendesah lelah.

Yee Rin tertawa kecil, menepuk pundak temannya. "Dia belum bisa melupakan Joohyun, sepertinya. Ada yang bilang bahwa album tersebut album foto Joohyun."

Yoo Hae mendengus, kemudian ia meletakkan kepalanya keatas meja. "Mereka memang serasi. Sayang, tak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana sekarang nasibnya."

Yee Rin mengangguk, kemudian dengan pandangan terakhir, ia melirik keluar tepat kearah di mana Sehun masih duduk di lapangan. "Aku kasihan padanya."

Yoo Hae, yang rupanya telah malas dengan topik tersebut, hanya bisa mengangguk kecil menyetujui pikiran Yee Rin.

Suara Mr Jung terdengar begitu nyaring di telinganya, dan Lu Han ingin mengenyahkan hal itu. Yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang hanyalah obrolan kedua gadis di depannya tersebut, dan tanpa diperintah oleh otaknya, reflek Lu Han langsung menoleh ke samping, tepat di mana jendela kelasnya di lantai dua. Lewat jendela tersebut Lu Han bisa melihat bagaimana Sehun terlihat begitu tenang sambil menikmati alunan musik lewat _earphone_ miliknya, tak memedulikan cahaya mentari yang menerpa wajah pucatnya.

* * *

Sehari setelah ia mendengar kabar bahwa Sehun di detensi, kabar mengenai hal itu langsung menjadi topik hangat di kalangan siswa.

Dan hal yang membuat Lu Han semakin kaget adalah rupanya, anak senior yang mencoba mencuri buku—atau album foto—milik Sehun adalah Eric Nam.

Lu Han ingin mengetahui semuanya, dan kata Baekhyun satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui semua kisah tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jongin sendiri yang pada saat kejadian pemukulan berada bersama Sehun, namun malang baginya—Jongin juga kena detensi selama seminggu.

"Kau bisa langsung tanya padanya saja," kata Baekhyun saat mereka duduk di kafetaria untuk makan siang. "Jongin dan Sehun tetap pergi sekolah—walau mereka hanya akan bermain basket saat pelajaran telah usai."

Lu Han mengangguk sambil berterimakasih pada Baekhyun, mencatat dalam hati jika ia harus pergi ke lapangan basket sehabis pulang sekolah nanti.

Sorenya, tepat pada pukul empat ketika bel terakhir berbunyi, Lu Han langsung melesat pergi ke lapangan basket untuk melihat apakah Sehun ada di sana seperti kata Baekhyun.

Dan benar saja, hari itu Lu Han kembali melihat sosok Sehun yang duduk seorang diri di sudut lapangan. Kali ini ia tak membawa buku tebal, ia hanya melihat teman-temannya—atau hanya Jongin?—berlatih basket. Ia masih membawa _earphone_ yang selalu tergantung di kedua telinganya.

Dari kejauhan, Lu Han bisa melihat bagaimana mata Sehun mengamati permainan yang berlangsung dalam diam.

Matanya bergerak ekspresif, penuh cahaya dan Lu Han tahu akan bahaya baginya jika ia terus memandang kedua manik Sehun dari kejauhan seperti ini.

Lu Han bertanya dalam hati—apakah ia memang harus bertanya tentang kasusnya bersama Eric pada Sehun? Karena ia berpikir bahwa di satu sisi, pasti Eric melakukan hal tersebut karena Sehun dan Jongin telah membelanya beberapa hari yang lalu di kafetaria. Namun di sisi lain ia tak ingin terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain.

Maka hari itu, dengan berat hati, Lu Han beranjak dari sana tanpa berani menghampiri Sehun dan bertanya.

Terhitung sudah lima hari Lu Han berlagak seperti penguntit Sehun yang bersembunyi untuk melihatnya duduk-duduk saja di lapangan basket, namun Lu Han tak peduli.

Keinginannya untuk bertanya tentang Eric Nam menguap seketika dan terganti dengan rasa ingin tahu tentang sosok Sehun yang dari dulu ia coba pendam. Sehun memang menarik, dan apa yang membuat Lu Han semakin ingin mengetahui tentangnya adalah matanya. Matanya terlihat ekspresif namun seakan berusaha menyembunyikan banyak hal. Dan Lu Han tak bisa berhenti merasa ingin tahu.

Lu Han tahu apa yang ia lakukan terdengar begitu lucu namun ia tak bisa menyuruh dirinya sendiri berhenti. Sore itu adalah hari kelima baginya memandangi Sehun di lapangan basket. Dan seperti biasa, ia akan mengendap-endap sambil bersembunyi di belakang pohon besar di sana dengan matanya yang memicing tajam mencoba mencari sosok Sehun.

Lima, sepuluh, hingga lima belas menit ia menunggu, akhirnya tim basket sekolahnya datang bergerombol lengkap dengan pakaian basket masing-masing. Ia melihat Jongin datang dan itu berarti akan a—

Lu Han mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi, menganggap bahwa ia kurang jeli karena hari ini Jongin datang dengan seorang siswa bernama Myungsoo dari kelas sebelah. Ia menjinjitkan kakinya untuk mendapat pandangan yang lebih baik namun nyatanya Sehun tak ada di sana.

Lu Han tak tahu mengapa ia menyesal dan kecewa, namun saat ia memastikan untuk yang ketiga kalinya bahwa Sehun tak ada di sana seperti biasa, Lu Han memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana sebelum—

"Mencari seseorang?"

Lu Han terperanjat, dan saat ia menoleh kebelakang untuk mengetahui siapa yang berada di sana, ia bertemu dengan sosok yang ia cari di detik sebelumnya.

Oh Sehun.

Lu Han melihat Sehun berdiri tepat di depannya, menatapnya terhibur namun wajahnya tak menunjukkan satu ekspresi apapun walau Lu Han tahu sorot matanya sudah mengekspresikan segalanya.

"Halo?" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Lu Han, menatapnya bingung. "Kau masih ada di sini?"

Lu Han terperanjat dan kembali dari angannya. Ia mundur satu langkah kebelakang dan keningnya mengerut melihat Sehun.

"Kau—kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Lu Han.

Alis Sehun bersatu dan ia berjalan mendekat, membuat Lu Han mau tak mau ikut berjalan mundur untuk menciptakan spasi di antara mereka berdua.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," kata Sehun. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Bahkan kau bukan anggota tim."

Lu Han memandang Sehun dengan pandangan datar. "Apa perlu menjadi anggota tim untuk datang kesini?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum ia kembali menatap Lu Han dan membuka kembali mulutnya. "Tidak juga," katanya sambil mengelus dagunya, terlihat berpikir.

"Tapi karena aku sekarang sudah ada di sini, kau bisa mengatakan apa tujuanmu kemari," lanjut Sehun, menatap Lu Han tepat di kedua matanya.

Si pemuda China di depannya terkejut, membuat matanya membesar dan Sehun menganggapnya lucu.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" Lu Han bertanya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada apapun kecuali Sehun.

"Ah, ayolah. Kaupikir aku tak tahu jika kau sudah lima hari berada di sini, memandangiku diam-diam seperti penguntit?"

"Aku tidak menguntitmu!"

"Yah, benar. Kau mungkin tak menguntitku tapi kau memperhatikanku diam-diam," kata Sehun, memajukan mukanya hingga kini ia bisa lebih dekat memandang wajah Lu Han yang terlihat terkejut bukan main. "Sekarang kau bisa mengatakan padaku ada apa."

Lu Han berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sehun namun sialnya, pemuda Oh tersebut takkan membiarkannya lari begitu saja. Ia berjalan mengekor Lu Han namun terus diabaikan.

Merasa risih diikuti seperti itu, Lu Han akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan ruang praktek biologi di ujung area selatan sekolah. Ia berhenti lalu membalikkan badannya, membagi pandangan datar pada Sehun yang masih di sana, berdiri tanpa dosa sambil menatapnya tepat di kedua matanya. Lu Han benci mengakui namun ia tahu bahwa ia merasa kedua mata Sehun sangat indah—bersinar tanpa ragu seakan mencoba menyentuh sebuah hal.

Namun di sisi Lu Han, ia merasa muak saat melihatnya.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" Lu Han bertanya.

Sehun mengernyit. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu."

Lu Han mendesah, sudah hapal benar akan orang tipe seperti Sehun yang takkan melepaskannya sebelum ia mendapatkan sebuah jawaban.

"Apa yang ingin kauketahui?"

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku terus-menerus diam-diam?"

"Karena aku ingin."

Sehun memutar matanya malas lalu kembali menatap Lu Han. "Kukira kau bisa mengarang jawaban yang lebih hebat dari itu."

Lu Han mengangkat bahunya, merasa bahwa sebenarnya ia juga tak punya jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut karena— _well_ , karena ia juga tak tahu mengapa.

"Entahlah," jawabnya. "Aku hanya ingin melakukannya saja. Mungkin hanya penasaran."

"Penasaran?"

Lu Han mengangguk. Ia menatap Sehun dan kembali, ia terjerat dalam kedua matanya.

"Akan hal...?"

Lu Han tersenyum dan Sehun merasa bahwa senyumnya terlalu palsu sehingga hal itu menimbulkan rasa kasihan pada sosok di depannya tersebut.

"Banyak hal," jawab Lu Han. Nadanya lirih namun Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya. "Seperti hal mengapa kau selalu ada di sana, tepat di tempat yang sama berhari-hari. Seperti hal mengapa kau selalu duduk di sana dan hanya melihat temanmu bermain. Seperti hal mengapa kau selalu membawa album foto. Seperti hal mengapa kau berhenti bermain basket. Seperti hal apakah yang sedang kaupikirkan setiap saat. Seperti hal..."

Lu Han berhenti berkata dan Sehun memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

Dan Lu Han kembali memandang kedua manik Sehun seperti ia iri akan kedua matanya.

"...seperti hal mengapa kau memiliki kedua tatapan _itu_."

" _Itu_?"

Lu Han terdiam. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia bisa melihat apa yang ingin ia lihat di dalam sosok Sehun namun tak berani ia raih.

"Tatapan seolah kau punya semua rasa cinta dan harapan di dunia ini."

Sehun membatu.

"Tatapan seolah kau hanya butuh cinta untuk hidup. Tatapan seolah kau mengekspresikan semuanya hanya dengan sekali tatap."

Ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya berkata seperti itu, bahkan saat keduanya tidak pernah berbicara lebih jauh semenjak Lu Han berada di sana namun saat itu Lu Han merasa bahwa ia ingin mengatakan itu semua. Bagaimana ia merasa terkesima namun juga jijik melihat seseorang yang memiliki tatapan seperti itu. Tatapan penuh cinta seakan cinta adalah hal sakral yang membuat hidup bisa lebih panjang seribu tahun. Hal persetan semacam itu membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit, entah mengapa.

"Apa hal itu membuatmu tak nyaman?" Sehun bertanya.

Lu Han mendongakkan kepalanya dan ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tak berkata seperti itu."

"Lucu," kata Sehun. "Ketika aku melihatmu tersenyum untuk yang pertama kali pada Baekhyun dan kami semua, aku merasa bahwa kau tersenyum namun senyummu tak bisa menjalar ke matamu. Senyum yang sangat palsu dan aku hampir tak bisa membacamu. Namun saat kau berkata barusan, aku akhirnya bisa melihatmu menampakkan setidaknya satu ekspresi."

Lu Han terkejut dan ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak menatap Sehun yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku—"

"Lucu," kata Sehun sambil berjalan sampai ia mendahului Lu Han, membuat sang pemuda China harus ikut berjalan menyusulnya. "Ketika ini adalah pertama kalinya kita berbicara dan topiknya seperti ini."

Ah—bahkan Lu Han baru sadar akan hal itu.

"Katakan padaku, Lu Han."

Lu Han mendongak, menyejajarkan langkahnya hingga ia bisa melihat Sehun.

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin mengetahui semua hal itu?"

Lu Han berpikir sejenak, mengingat-ingat hal apa yang dimaksud Sehun dan akhirnya ia tahu apa yang Sehun maksudkan.

"Entahlah," jawab Lu Han. "Mungkin aku ingin mengetahuinya, namun aku tahu aku tak bisa mengetahui lebih banyak."

"Bagaimana jika kau bisa?"

Lu Han berhenti di tempatnya berdiri, berhenti berjalan dan mematung, membuat Sehun ikut berhenti dan membalikkan badannya hingga mereka berdua lagi-lagi saling berpandangan.

Sehun tersenyum mengetahui apa yang sedang Lu Han pikirkan.

"Bagaimana jika kau bisa?"

"Kau—"

"Kau ingin mengetahui tentang mengapa aku berhenti bermain, dan kuasumsikan bahwa kau sudah mendengar cerita orang-orang tentang seorang gadis bernama Joohyun?"

"Aku—Sehun aku—"

"Jika kau mau mengetahui lebih banyak, mengapa kau tidak mencoba mencari tahu?"

Lu Han terlihat bimbang dan heran, namun saat ini ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa kecuali—"Tak ada yang tahu tentangmu, aku sudah berusaha mencari tahu. Baekhyun dan Minseok hanya tahu sedikit hal."

"Kurasa mereka menyebut tentang Joohyun yang mengalami kecelakaan?"

Lu Han mengangguk dan ia tak ingin menatap Sehun. Ia takut apa yang Sehun pancarkan dari kedua matanya adalah sorot yang sama yang ia miliki. Menyedihkan.

"Kau berkata bahwa tak ada yang tahu, begitu?"

"Ya."

"Aku tahu semuanya. Jika kau ingin mengetahuinya, kenapa kau tak menjadi kekasihku saja?"

* * *

 _tbc_


End file.
